Why Me?
by Fille de Tortue
Summary: Kagome goes out to a club one night and gets mistaken for Kikyo...and gets mixed in with one of the most wanted men, Inuyasha. InuKag MirSan SessRin
1. Setting The Scene

Alright here is the more edited version, added some more plot elements here and there, fixed some grammar, and some sentence errors. Hope this is better. Also don't forget to review.

**

* * *

**

**Why Me?**

"Kagome, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Mrs.Higurashi knew when she called up that Kagome wouldn't be awake and guess what Kagome wasn't awake. Kagome slowly looked over and sure enough it was 6:30.

"Ah! I have to leave for school in twenty minutes! She got out of bed and quickly got in the shower. Twenty minutes later she grabbed her lunch and started running to school. "Yuka, wait up!" She ran to catch up with her little group of friends.

"Kagome-chan, late as always. What time did you wake up this time?" Her friend Yuka questioned. All of her friends knew that she had trouble getting up in the morning.

"Hey! I didn't wake up that late, just around 6:30 or so..." as Kagome said it her voice slowly got lower and lower, till you could barely hear her talking.

"At least it was earlier than usual I suppose" Ayame said as they slowly climbed the steps leading to school.

"Hey Kagome-chan want to go to this new club? I heard it was just opening tonight, supposedly its really hot." Sakurada always was the more dare devil of the group, and she usually got Kagome to be accomplice.

"Really? I really need some fun, what time do you want me to meet you?" Kagome was always up for a good time. This supposedly reflected in her semi-passing grades. But like always Ayame and Yuka didn't want to go, always afraid they would get caught sneaking out past curfew.

As the day slowly passed, Kagome took notes and wrote down her homework, did all the necessary thing you have to why you are at school. Through out the day Kagome kept thinking about what this new club was going to be like. It was supposed to be one of the hottest clubs with some of the hottest people in it. She only hoped they could get in.

Later that night after Kagome had picked her outfit, which consisted of a pair of khaki pants and a bright red halter-top. She carefully climbed out her window and down the tree next to her room. As she walked down the street, right around the corner there was her friend Sakurada waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome, you look great. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, do think that we'll pass for twenty-one?"

"Of course don't we always?" Both of the girls laughed all the way until they reached the club. As they waited outside they noticed a large amount of people go in but neither Kagome nor Sakurada knew who they were or why they were so important. As Sakurada and Kagome both reached the bouncer they knew the cards to play to get in.

"Oh, you must just have the women lining up..." Sakurada said as she attached herself to one of the bouncer's arms and Kagome on the other. Kagome made sure that why she was attached to give him a nice view after all I mean how else do you expect an eighteen year-old to pretend to be twenty-one? The bouncer slowly gave way and let the girls pass into the club.

"Well that was easy enough? I must admit easier than usual, you would think a club like this they would have a pretty tough bouncer." Kagome said as she slowly made her way in past the lobby-like entrance. The club had three levels. The first level when you entered it had a lobby with chairs, phones, etc. But as you slowly passed you entered a club at the entrance at the right was a bar. And at the front you had a large stage with a DJ and everyone dancing in front of it. On the left there were stairs and elevator leading up to the second story. On the second story you had a bunch of booths and another bar. But this is also where the VIP area was but those were on half of the second level.

The third was basically where the owner and a lot of the performers of the club lived. Kagome and Sakurada slowly separated, as they were the crowd of people dancing. The last thing Kagome saw of Sakurada was seeing her dancing with a beautiful red headed guy. Kagome slowly started to leave the group of dancers and headed to the bar.

"Hey can I have an apple martini? Kagome slowly sat down on one of the stools and waited for her martini. But as Kagome was waiting a sliver-haired guy passed her vision and then sat down right next to her. "Oi George! I want two martinis, a Manhattan and a bottle of vodka!" Kagome couldn't believe who would order so much liquor? That was outrageous. "Kikyou, what the hell are you doing here? I thought Sesshomaru told you never to come near us again!"

Kagome look around for this "Kikyou" but couldn't find her and then realized that this man was looking at her. Then she looked straight into his eyes...she couldn't deny the beauty that lie there in those golden-amber eyes. But then again the rest of his body wasn't that bad either. He had beautiful silver hair that gleamed when the light hit it. He wore a red button up T-shirt and black baggy pants. She also noticed the beanie on top of his head that just made him look all the better.

Then she realized that he was looking at her for an answer. "What? I'm not Kikyou, my name is Kagome. And I sure as hell would have remembered meeting someone like you." She just couldn't help it, he asked her quite rudely, so she just couldn't help but answer back the same way. He may have looked good, but god be damned if he was going to get a polite answer from her after how he asked her.

"Yeah whatever bitch. You might as well just answer me truthfully instead of damn well lying to my face." She couldn't help it, she really couldn't, then just when she was about to slap him, he caught her hand. Then he raised his eyes to look at her. Kikyou would never dare to slap him.

Inuyasha raised his eyes to look at her. Now he knew this girl in front of him couldn't be Kikyou. "Who the hell are you?" He couldn't believe how much this girl looked like Kikyou, except one difference, their eyes. Yes, they were both brown but hers held such warmth and invitation to look into her soul, her emotions, everything about her. Kikyou's eyes held no such warmth, nothing but cold, dark emotional eyes.

"I told you that! My name is KAGOME! I have no idea who this damn Kikyou is and I couldn't care less! So stop yelling at me when you have no idea who I am!" Kagome couldn't believe even after she yelled and ranted and everything, she couldn't believe he just sat there with a bored look on his face. Just as Kagome was about to yell at him again a man with violet eyes and his black hair was pulled into a small ponytail in the back of his head.

"Inuyasha! Have you gotten the drinks yet? Sesshomaru is getting testy! Oh... I see you have a young lady keeping company? Excuse me madam but I must ask one of extreme beauty like yourself, if you would bare my child?" Suddenly Inuyasha's fist came down on Miroku's head.

"Damn Miroku, you really can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" Kagome just stood there in total shock. In a matter of ten minutes, she has been mistaken for a "Kikyou", she had been yelled at, and then she was asked to bear someone's child. She didn't even want to know what else could happen.

"Well, it's not exactly like you said I couldn't talk to this fine young lady sitting next to you. And if I remember correctly you came down here to get our drinks." Miroku couldn't help but say it matter of factly.

After shooting Miroku a nasty glare, Inuyasha thought to take it out on the bartender. "Shut the hell up Miroku, no one damn well asked you. Oi! Bartender where are my drinks?" Inuyasha was starting to get impatient with all this waiting and especially with this Kagome girl staring at her.

"Hey bartender do you have my apple martini yet?" Kagome was starting to get a little nervous standing here with these two men. "I don't think you're old enough to drink. You look like you're barely six-teen." Inuyasha just couldn't believe that this girl could be over five-teen, none the less twenty-one.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but that is none of your damn business. And anyway I got into this club so why can't I have a damn drink. Now get out of my damn business." She just had to snap at him. After how he acted towards her, no way was he going to get a nice answer.

"Wow, Inuyasha what did you do to piss her off? And it didn't help you commented on her age. Never comment of women's age. That is just a major faux pas." Miroku just shook his head. Shouldn't every man out there know not to comment on a women's age?

"Shut up Miroku. I don't want to talk to you. Here take these to Sesshomaru, so he won't have a heart attack." Inuyasha shoved the whole bottle of vodka at Miroku. Then Inuyasha picked up the rest of the order and started walking, but then he turned back and smirked. "You might not be Kikyou, but just like everyone else you will be dreaming about me!" Then he started to follow after Miroku.

"Jerk! Like hell I'll be dreaming about you!" Kagome couldn't believe that he had just said that! 'The nerve of that guy!' Finally Kagome got her drink and then went to go dance some more. Later on when it was about one in the morning, she started looking for Sakurada. When she couldn't find her, she decided to go look for Sakurada's car. When she reached the spot where they parked it, the car was no longer there.

Just as she was about to pull her cell phone to call a cab, two guys started to leer at her from across the parking lot. She almost thought that one of them might have been the jerk from inside the car on the sight of the silver hair. Though upon greater inspection, Kagome realized her mistake as she noticed that while one looked like Inuyasha, the other must have been his opposite, for sharing the same face, but he had black hair unlike his twin's lighter appearance.

As Kagome went to turn her back to them, the one with the silver hair came behind her and pinned her arms to her side with one hand while his other hand reached to cover her mouth. The darker of the two man stood in front of her with a gun pointed at her head. There was nothing she could do. No way to get away. The dark man pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, we got Kikyou. Yes sir, we'll be there right away." Kagome struggled to get away but it was no use, this man was much stronger than she was.

But then a flash of silver and the guy in front of her was the on the ground. He had been shot right from the back of the head. The guy that was holding her tried to pull her off with him, but she kept her feet planted to the ground. Then the flash of sliver stopped right in front of her. She knew this person! It was Inuyasha!

Inuyasha came behind the man and pulled his grip from Kagome and pushed him to the ground. Then he took out his gun and put a bullet right in the middle of his forehead. She couldn't believe it he killed both of those men, just like that, like they were nothing. When she slowly started to back away, he turned around and looked at her. Right before she could bolt, he ran over her and knocked her to the ground before she could run.

"Damn, knew this come back and bite me in the ass. And sure enough it did. You just had to look like damn Kikyou." Inuyasha muttered it under his breath as he pulled her up. He kept her from running. But he couldn't stop her from kicking and thrashing against him to get away. "Let me go! Right Now!"

"As much as I would like to, I can't you're in to deep. Too close. Sorry about this." Just then he pressed the pressure point on the side of her neck. She went limp into Inuyasha's arms, as he picked her up and put her in the passenger seat of his car.

Kagome woke up later and noticed that she wasn't back home in her bed. In fact she was in an expensive four poster bed. Everything in the room was a shade of green. The walls were a dark jade green, while the floors were a light hardwood, and the bed was a lighter shade of the wall. Slowly as she tried to remember how she got here, she saw bits and images of silver, guns, and then she remembered. Inuyasha! He is why she was here; he killed those people and knocked her unconscious. The nerve of that guy! And he, he killed those people. Then he kidnapped me!

"Too much thinking, my head hurts way too much." Kagome had a killer headache. 'Must be from when he knocked me unconscious.' "Jerk. Got to find a way out..." Kagome slowly moved around the room to find a way out. But there was nothing and it figured they remembered to lock the door.

Just as Kagome was about to give up her search a women came in through the door with a tray of food. "Hello, its nice to know that you weren't dead or something. My name is Sango, it's very nice to meet you."

"Hi, my names Kagome, but do you happen to know where and well, why I'm here? I don't exactly remember and I was hoping you could tell me." She couldn't tell why but she felt she knew this Sango person.

"Sorry, I can't say. I have strict orders not to tell you anything." Sango sat on the bed. She felt bad, but if she said anything she knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would have her head on a silver platter. "But at least they are feeding you and you get a nice room like this one. That's a plus." Kagome could tell that Sango was trying to cheer her up but it wasn't doing any good. Though at least Kagome gave her points for effort. "Well sorry, I can't stay and chat Kagome. I've got stuff I have to do around here. Maybe we can talk some more later?"

"Sounds great, it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere, anytime soon..." She trailed off and Sango told her she would see her later and then went off to go tell Inuyasha that Kagome was up.

"Yeah Sesshomaru, I don't know what to do. I can't exactly just let her go. She would die because of something she isn't involved in. It's not fair to just drag her into this just because she looks like Kikyou." Inuyasha was at loss. He had no idea at what to do. No doubt the other gangs would want her since she looked like Kikyou. But they really didn't have a lot of options.

"Well, I can see you feel strongly about this brother. There are only a few choices we have. Either we let her go and keep under strong surveillance. Or she can stay here. We can make her stay whether she wants to or not." Sesshomaru knew the rules of the gang; after all he was the leader. That no matter what they did in the gang was never to get innocent people involved. After all this Sesshomaru had honor and morals, and he would stand by them no matter what.

"Well, if we just do surveillance she might try and run. That plus she could easily be taken that way. Maybe we should just keep here..." Just then Sango walked in. She didn't even bother to knock or anything. She just walked in. "Sango! Ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope, not really, never cared, and still don't care. Oh yeah that girl is up. Her name is Kagome by the way. And before you say it don't even bother yelling at me for not knocking again. That or you can meet my best friend Hiraikotsu." Inuyasha knew that Sango could beat his ass if she really wanted too. That is why no one pissed her off. Well accept Miroku, but she loved him so that makes up for it in a way, even if he does grope her.

"Fine, I'll go see Kagome. Also do a background check. It might have some information we might need." Then Inuyasha was out the door.0

HR

Kagome really wanted to go home. She didn't want to know why she was here. 'I don't want anything to do with them.All I want is to go home. Not to mention I've missed some school. Mom is never going to believe this.' Just then Kagome had found a hair pin on the floor. "Thank Kami, it must have fallen out of Sango's hair."

Sure Kagome had never picked a lock, and she guessed they figured that since they gave her a simple and regular lock. So how hard could it be to learn how to pick a lock?

Obviously locks aren't that hard to pick. Once the door came open, Kagome quickly looked around and ran the first way she thought might lead outside. Obviously the way her women's intuition told her was the way out, was well, not even close. She had no idea where she was or an idea of where to go.

As Inuyasha rounded the corner, the door to her room was wide open.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha couldn't help but swear. The one thing he didn't think she would do was run. Inuyasha ran down the hall back to Sesshomaru's office.

"Well now look who isn't knocking?" Sango just had to throw that in his face of all times. But as soon as she saw the look on Inuyasha's face her smirk disappeared.

"She's gone. Her door is wide open. I can't smell her, there are way too many smells for me to pick her out."

"Well, she hasn't left the building; there is only one way out. And that is through the front gate. The guards would have notified us." Sesshomaru knew they would have been notified if she had attempted to leave the building. But wouldn't that mean she was still in the building?

"At least that is one good thing, but still doesn't say where she is. We have to find her as soon as possible." Soon after that was said they all left separate ways looking for Kagome. ''

"Alright haven't I passed this already? Great, Kagome you get yourself lost and now you are talking to your self!" She couldn't believe it, wasn't women intuition supposed to be good at getting you out of bad situations? Well, obviously Kagome's intuition wasn't all that good. 'Let's see maybe I'll take a right instead of a left? Or did I take a right last time? Oh screw it; I'm going to the right!'

As soon as she decided on a way to go, Kagome could here voices down the hall. As soon as she broke into a run, searching any door that could be open. As soon as she opened one door, two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her away from the door.

"And who told you that you could leave the room you were put in? And what gave the idea that you could just leave?" Inuyasha wasn't even trying to hide his rage this time. He couldn't believe, he goes and puts her in a nice room, feeds her, and what does she do? She picks the locks and tries to escape.

"Hey! I didn't ask to be brought here! And let me go! I have a house, a family, and schoolwork waiting for me! So, let me go! And I don't even know why you brought me here, and I don't really care! So let me go!" 'Did she have to scream so loud? Man my ears can't handle that so up close!' While Inuyasha was trying to stop his ears from ringing, his grip on Kagome loosened, making a way for her to escape. Once his ears stopped ringing, Inuyasha noticed Kagome running down the hall. Using his hanyou speed, Inuyasha ran and tackled Kagome down to the floor. And he just so happened to be straddling her waist while she struggled to get away.

"Now bitch, did I tell you that you could go anywhere? No, I didn't. Plus, I brought you here for your own damn protection. It was that or I could let you, your family, and your friends get killed. That's all up to you. Now I think you need to apologize for yelling in my ears." Kagome looked down right shocked. She never noticed it before. His cute little dog-ears sitting on top of his head. But what did he mean about being in danger and this being for protection? What was she missing?

"Huh? I don't think I understand how kidnapping me could be for my own protection? And what is up with those ears? They sure are cute..." 'Oh kami! Please tell me I did not just say that out loud!

"Look, if I put you in another room, and you stay there. I'll explain this all to you later. You just have to stay in one room and I don't know, watch television, or something and I'll work out this whole mess. Just trust me for now?" Something, a memory of red and gold, a feeling compelled her to agree, but then her logic, was just telling her to try and throw him off of her and run to who knows where. He could tell the indecision in her eyes.

Since she couldn't decide, he would just have to decide for her. Before she could even protest, he already had her thrown over his shoulder and he was walking down the hall towards, Sesshomaru and everyone.

"Hey! You! Put me down! I am not like a big bag of dog food! Hey are you listening? I'll yell in your ears if you don't put me down this instant!" At that moment, she could tell he was vibrating, than it donned on her, he was growling at her!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you did I could promise that I won't be very understanding you if do something wrong. Or if you disobey an order." Obey orders? That just got her even angrier with him.

"Put me down, right now! I don't care what you say because you don't rule over me! I don't have to take orders from you!" She kept pounding on his back as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Oi! Sesshomaru! Found her! So where do you want me to put her?" Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at Inuyasha, and couldn't help think of a similar moment from the past. Miroku and Sango couldn't help see the irony of the moment and have a slight feeling of rememberence at the sight.

"Well, might I suggest like the blue room?"

"Perfect! At least I won't have to put up with her for awhile!" Just as Inuyasha was walking down the hall, everyone couldn't help but laugh at poor Kagome, yelling and threatening a hanyou… it was a classic moment.

"Well, I don't think Kagome has any danger. I think it's more Inuyasha's ears that should be worrying." Everyone couldn't help but agree with Sango's comment on the situation.

As they were walking down the hall, Kagome stopped yelling and just "hmphed" and gave up on her trying to get him to put her down. But then he stopped at a door, and pulled a plastic type credit card off the door, and inserted it into the door. The door automatically opened to a glorious room, where everything was a different shade of blue. Inuyasha walked over to a big bed in the middle of the room and dropped her ungraciously on top of it. "Hey! You big jerk!"

"Shut the hell up. My ears can't handle it anymore! And don't try to escape. The door can't be opened from the inside, and windows don't open. I'll have yet another meal sent up for, and you better eat this one. Unless you want to starve, than we'll have to look into other options." Then all you heard was the door slam shut, and automatically lock. 'Great Kagome, you get out of one room, get caught again, get thrown over someone's shoulder like you're a bag of dog food, and get thrown into once again another room with even worse security than the first one! Good one Kagome, just great...'

* * *

**Don't forget to review and read the next couple chapters! **


	2. Je n'ai sais pas

**Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Turtlegirl**

**Why Me?**

**By:Turtlegirl**

After many hours of trying to devise many plans on how to escape, it proved impossible. And now Kagome was absolutely bored. Now she sat in the middle of the bed, trying to think of ways to entertain herself. Just when Kagome was about to drift off, she heard someone opening her door. There was Sango with a tray full of fruit and other numerous things on it. "Hey, I brought you something to eat. After all you didn't eat the other meal and if you have been in here for awhile."

"Oh, yeah. Guess I haven't really noticed. I was a little busy, getting use to my surroundings; I guess if that's what you want to call it. Hmm... Are those orange slices?"

"Oh, yeah. Here you go." Sango put the tray on a small table over by the window. "I could understand you looking for a way out. I would be doing the same thing as well. But this room is made for that kind of thing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru designed it personally."

Kagome slowly walked over to the table and slowly took a seat across from Sango. "Do you know why I am here though? I don't remember doing anything at the club. I talked to Inuyasha a bit at the bar, and then I was attacked when I left the club. That is about all I remember before getting stuck here....Kami I love fruit."

"Well, I don't think I can fully answer your question. Only Inuyasha can give you that answer. But we brought you here because you were in danger. And Inuyasha got you before you were kidnapped or killed. And don't bother," as Sango interrupted the barrage of questions that Kagome had. "I can't tell you anymore, than what I have already told you."

"So you do know why I am here though? It wasn't anything I did was it? Because I don't remember doing anything bad...but then again I can't remember a whole lot after a few drinks...so I don't really know what I do sometimes."

Sango quickly cut Kagome off before she started rambling on about her getting drunk. "Yes, I know why you're here. But Inuyasha had best explain that. It isn't my place to say. And anyways I didn't think you were old enough to drink? If my information is correct you're a senior in high school; correct?"

Kagome got a bit of a nervous grin on her face, and looked everywhere but at Sango. "Well you see, I am a senior and I'm not old enough...but that doesn't stop people these days... and it's not like anyone can tell, and hey! Why am I explaining this to a gang! I mean you people do illegal stuff all the time! And you get mad because I have a couple drinks!"

"I was just messing with you. You get all riled up for nothing. Oh well, I started drinking when I was eight-teen so I guess there is no harm in it. Well, I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Kagome." And as quickly as she came Sango was gone again. After finishing her fruit, Kagome went back and took a nap in the middle of the bed.

****

"Well, oh great might Inuyasha, Kagome ate the food that she was given. And she is quite eager for the answers that she so gratefully deserves."

"Thanks for the sarcasm. Its gratefully appreciated Sango. But before you interrupted this meeting, we were discussing the situation."

Sango looked around and noticed that Sesshomaru, Miroku, and some of their surveillance crew all sitting around the table. "Fine, but you screw up, I am so going to blame you and then let Kirara eat you. But that's only after I cut you to bits with hiraktosu."

Kagome heard someone open the door, but she was so comfortable and warm that she didn't want to wake up. In her sleep dazed mind she just turned over hoping that the person would realize she didn't want to be bothered. Kagome could tell that someone was wrapping her up in the quilt that was on the bed. And that she was being carried somewhere. But the scent of the person calmed her, and made her feel safe. So she just snuggled more into the warmth, and fell even deeper into her peaceful slumber.

The next day Kagome, opened her eyes, and was met with her pink walls and posters and all of her familiar belongings, but the question was how did she get here? Last thing she remembered was that she was talking to Sango and that she went to go take a nap. But she noticed that she was wrapped in a familiar quilt, meaning that meeting Sango and Inuyasha and everyone was not a dream. But that still didn't answer her questions, but it was time to go to school, and face her family.

After taking a twenty-minute shower, Kagome stepped out of the shower and put on her uniform. She looked at the quilt that she had slept in; it was all wrinkled and looked like it had just through a tornado. But it was the only thing that signified that she really was with one of the most notorious gangs in all of the United States. 'Oh, well I'll think about it after school and after I explain to mother.'

Kagome slowly walked down the stairs to see her mother making breakfast. Mrs. Higurashi turned around when she heard someone come the stairs. "So, Kagome you decide to return home. When did you return? I hope you met a nice boy while you were out with Sakurada."

Of course, her mother didn't care that her daughter was gone for a whole day and some how made her way home. All her mother wanted was for her to finish high school, find a nice man, marry him, and then have at least ten kids. 'Figures.' (A/N You people have no idea. my mother could care less about me going to college...all she wants is a million grandchildren!! Oh, well back to the story.)

"Oh, is that bacon." Kagome was changing the subject so she didn't have to explain whom she went home with after the club. "Ooh, is that pancakes too?" Kagome slowly started loading her plate with a homemade breakfast. After eating all of her meal, she noticed that it was only 6:30. 'Hmm, this has to be the earliest I have ever woke up in my entire life. Guess we will check what is on the TV.'

As Kagome went to sit herself on the couch, her brother and grandpa were coming down the stairs. Both their eyes almost popped out of their sockets, seeing as Kagome was never up before 6:45.

"Kagome? Is that you? Are you feeling all right? I mean it is 6:30, your not supposed to be running out the door until 6:55. Also where were you yesterday?" Of course, her younger brother just had to ask her a bunch of questions. He was more like a mother than her own.

"I shall ponder whether I feel like answering all your questions. But I will tell you this, I'm only up because I think I slept too much yesterday." She always liked to bug him by not fully answering her questions like this. I mean she did go missing from time to time, but she always showed up after at least 2 days. And she always called when she was gone.

"Too bad I didn't get to watch TV, but I think I will surprise everybody for once, and actually show up on time. See you guys later!" Kagome grabbed her lunch and her book bag on her way out the door. As she walked down the sidewalk, she couldn't help but get that eerie feeling. You know the feeling you have, but you aren't quite scared, and you aren't quite too sure of yourself. The one feeling you get when you can't place something that you know is going on, but you don't know it's going on.

'God, Kagome you're getting paranoid these days. Maybe even going insane. I am talking to myself, yeah, I have defiantly gone insane.' Just as she turned the corner she saw everyone standing there. They all turned around with shock on their faces when they saw Kagome.

"Kagome you weren't at school yesterday what happened?"

"But your on time, you haven't been on time in your entire life."

"Yeah, why are you here on time?"

After the barrage of questions, Kagome simply told half-truths. After waiting for a couple minutes, Sakurada showed up.

"Kagome, I looked for at the club. I had to leave because my mom found out I was gone. Plus I heard "The Dogs" were at the club last night. I called you, but you didn't answer your cell. I am so sorry!"

"Its fine Sakurada, I had an interesting night. But I'm fine, and so thrilled to get the make-up work that awaits me." Everyone noticed the sarcasm on the comment as they slowly approached the school doors.

****

"So, you watched her from when we dropped her off, and then made sure she made it to school. Fine, yeah I want you to stay there. Change out at about seven tonight."

"So, I'm guessing that Kagome is okay?" Miroku was a little worried about their decision, but they weren't kidnappers, and what were they going to do with an eight-teen year old that was too innocent to get caught up in a gang.

"Yeah, she's fine. They say she was looking around when she was walking. But it must have just been a coincidence. But one thing, we did forget the quilt. I sent them in to go get it. So, she wouldn't have any other reminders that we were there or that she was here."

"You sure you want to risk that for one blanket? I mean what if her family sees them?" Miroku thought that was a little over board for just one little blanket. But then again his reasons had made sense.

"Why do I bother to tell you something when all I get is more questions?" Inuyasha started rubbing his temples while Miroku pondered, god knows what in that mind of is.

"Oh, well if you think its best to get then, its fine by me. But you will have to keep a close watch on her. I here that those men want Kikyou, she must have done something pretty bad for them to come and get her with guns."

"She is a miko, what more do you want. And anyways we will all know what happened in a few hours. I'm going to relieve some frustration. You do whatever you want, at this point, I don't care go grope Sango or something."

****

When Kagome got home the blanket was gone from her bed. And no had been to the house. Her mom went out shopping all day. Souta didn't get home later. And well Grandpa, was being Grandpa. So where did it go? She would have to about that later. Right now was time for her make-up work and regular homework.

Too bad she didn't notice the people outside her house. One group waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to her and bring her to their leader. And another group of people watching her, making sure that no got near her, or harmed her. Too bad the second group had already been killed.

After Kagome finished her homework, her family had arrived home. The mystery was that no one knew where the blanket that she had last night was. No one had even seen it. She checked the whole house, but there was no sign of that blanket even being there. After giving up on her pointless she decided to call Sakurada.

After all it was Friday night, and their were plenty of clubs out there just asking to be partied in. It's not exactly like her mother would care, long as she contacted them here and there. Her mother just wanted her to find a nice man. That's all she asked for from her daughter. After convincing Sakurada to go out They decided to go to a club called "Inuhoshi" it supposedly had some of the best music. Kagome left a note on the table saying she was going out with Sakurada and if they could just call her cell phone.

Later that night, when the switch in the surveillance team that Inuyasha set up; his cell phone went off while he was sleeping. 'What the hell? I don't remember setting the alarm. Wait? That isn't my alarm clock.' Inuyasha reached over and picked up the cell phone

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Inuyasha the first group of surveillance that was watching Kagome was taken out."

"Do you know who did it?" "Yes, sir was Naraku. But he doesn't have the girl. She's at Inuhoshi with a friend."

"God damn it all. Alright clean up the mess, I'll go get the girl." As Inuyasha hung up, he started pulling his shirt over his head. He would have to get Miroku, and Sango to help him get the girl, because no doubt Naraku's men would be watching her. Ten minutes later he had everyone in a car and they were prepared for anything.

****

Once Sakurada and Kagome got to the club, they noticed that the notorious D.J was only a girl about the age of five-teen; she was wearing a V-neck shirt showing off a glowing turtle necklace. You could see her many earrings getting hit with the light. But what amazed them the most was that she was one of the best D.J's they had ever heard.

"That was unexpected. By how people were talking I thought it would have been someone a little older." Sakurada was still standing there gaping at the D.J until Kagome dragged out into the dance floor. They didn't notice the four men come in after them. Or that they were looking for a person by the name of Kagome Higurashi.

****

Inuyasha met Miroku and Sango at the door; he had already given them orders. If they saw any of Naraku's men; not to hesitate to kill them. If they saw Kagome, they were to bring her straight to him, that or bring her mansion. Inuyasha found at least found it good that the club she had chosen was one of the clubs that they used sometimes for briefings or parties. They soon broke apart searching for Kagome or one of Naraku's men.

****

"Hey Kagome!" Sakurada was calling her and it had only been a couple hours since they separated. But then Kagome noticed the redhead guy standing with her. It was the same guy that Sakurada had been dancing with a couple nights ago. "I'm going to go; can you call a taxi home?"

"Sure. Just don't get too caught up in your fun tonight." Sakurada stuck out her tongue at Kagome. Sakurada waved bye, and then spun on her heels, dragging the redhead with her. Kagome watched them leave and she went back to dancing. Kagome went from person to person and no one could keep up with her moves.

After tiring a bit she decided to go get a drink. But that's when she noticed these same men kept following her around. She tried to lose them in the crowd, but it turned out to be useless. After awhile she sat at the end of the bar in a corner by herself. The men had suddenly disappeared and she hadn't noticed them slowly start to corner her without her knowing. She was to busy looking for someone with silver hair. She could have sworn that she had seen silver hair pass by.

After slugging down her drink, she started to walk away, but the man came up behind her and held her arms to her side. He shifted around a little and then poked her in the back with what she guessed what was a gun. That's when the other three men that had followed her around too, had gone up and started shooting up at the D.J stand.

That's when it all happened, Inuyasha some how showed up out of nowhere and shot the guy right behind her before he had even noticed. Then another group of men appeared at the door and everyone that was in the club was rushing to get out at the various exits. As soon as Inuyasha had shot the guy behind her, he had already taken her hand and started dragging her towards the group of men blocking the door.

Inuyasha noticed Miroku and Sango standing by another exit and he nodded to them. And they quickly left him and Kagome. Inuyasha quickly stopped in front of the men and quickly pulled out a sliver gun, and then pushed Kagome behind him.

"Stay behind me bitch. I can't afford to try and safe you ass." Then his attention turned to the men that blocked his way out. "All right, how about you go back to Naraku and tell him that you have the wrong girl and then we can all leave in the same condition that we came. Also, that way we don't have to make any rash decisions." Inuyasha knew it was pointless, but it was always worth a try.

"We will complete our mission, that or we will die and bring you down with us." That's when Inuyasha realized that the whole place was wired; they had set it to blow up. They were going to take the girl and then kill him. 'Keh, like I would let that happen. I don't die so easily.'

"Well, I guess you guys will all be dying today, because I don't plan on giving the girl up nor do I feel like dying."

"Then we shall bring you down with us." One of the men reached into his pocket, and pulled out a button. Before he even pressed it, Inuyasha was already running with Kagome heading toward the back exit.'

Miroku and Sango were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come out. After so long they started to get worried that they shouldn't have left Inuyasha alone to deal with it. But then the whole building blew up. The whole place going up in flames and the second story collapsing on to the first. Sango was in total shock and Miroku had already pulled out his cell phone and started by calling Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, its Miroku. The club just blew up. We don't know if Inuyasha or Kagome made it out. Yeah you might want to come and look. I would bring the cleaners with you." Miroku put his cell phone in his pocket and turned to Sango, who was still staring, at what remained of the building.

Miroku slowly crept up on her and hugged her from behind. "Don't worry I'm sure Inuyasha is fine. And Sesshomaru said that he would be here in a couple minutes."

"It's not Inuyasha that I'm worried about. It's Kagome, she didn't ask to be pulled in. And she still is innocent. She wasn't part of this war. This was our war; she didn't need to be pulled into it, not again."

"I know. But we just have to wait. Because our vehicles are no doubt smashed, that or they blew up with the explosion." Miroku turned her around and pulled her into a sweet and simple kiss; just to take all of her worries away.

****

Inuyasha started running with Kagome behind him. But as soon as they hit the button, he knew they wouldn't be able to make it out all the way. When they hit the button, he grabbed Kagome and hugged her to him. They were knocked down and Kagome's back was skidding against the concrete from the force of the explosion. As Inuyasha was hit with numerous debris. Inuyasha watched Kagome's face contort in pain, but then he saw she passed out. Even though the pain was immense, he still managed to pull himself and Kagome out of the wreckage. He knew it wasn't save enough to go back to the mansion; he couldn't let them know he was alive until he knew it was safe enough and that he had healed enough.

****

As Miroku and Sango waited for Sesshomaru to show up, they slowly watched as some of the debris was moved around. Someone was trying to get out! Miroku and Sango were prepared in case it was one of Naraku's men. Then they heard a female voice; she was coughing and cursing as she slowly moved some of the debris so that her head poked out. Miroku went over and pulled away some of the debris, but that's when he noticed it was the D.J!

"Are you okay? Are you injured?" Miroku couldn't believe anyone survived an explosion like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't think any of my equipment survived. Damn and it was all brand new too." Miroku couldn't believe that anyone would be more worried about their equipment rather than they're own life.

"How did you survive though? I mean I thought you would have escaped when those men started shooting? That or I thought they would have noticed you when all the people left?" He offered her hand and slowly pulled her out of the debris.

"I hid under my equipment. They couldn't see me behind it; plus it's bulletproof. Working in clubs you sort of come prepared for this kind of thing." He was quite surprised she lifted herself out and she started dusting herself off like it was an everyday occurrence. When she started to check her jewelry, he heard her cuss about loosing one of her earrings.

"Well, that makes since about your equipment. But I still don't see how you're not injured even if a little bit. That and plus your more worried about your equipment and you earring then you are about yourself."

"Well, let's go see your friend over there. She seems a bit worried. And I'm a hanyou, sure might hurt, but I wouldn't die from an explosion like that."

They slowly approached Sango and that's when Miroku noticed that Sesshomaru had finally shown up and was talking to the cleaners.

When Sango saw the poor girl, she was afraid she might have been hurt or something, but Miroku said that she was fine. But was more worried about her equipment and jewelry. When Sesshomaru was done talking to the cleaning crew he came over and started to question the DJ "So, you were in the club the whole time, even before the explosion?"

"Duh, I mean if I came out of the debris, do you think I'm going to go in a club when I know it's going to explode? And then stay in it when it's about to blow up? Anyways even if I tried to leave, Naraku's men would have killed me before I had the chance."

Sesshomaru and everyone there was a little surprised by her quite outspoken response, but then again if you were just in an explosion; you would probably be the same way. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her response and didn't reprimand her like he did most people. "You know Naraku? Do you know if Inuyasha and Kagome made it out?"

"I've ran into a couple of Naraku's men at some of the clubs that I have worked at. And if I am correct you are his most hated enemy, leader of the Inus, Lord of the West, Taiyoukai Sesshomaru. And I don't really know what happened to the girl and the guy. They were running towards the exit and then the second story collapsed on the first."

"So, you know a lot about the gangs that reside around here then? May I ask whose side are you on and what is your name?"

"My name is Alex. And I am not on a side. I just play the music in the clubs. Got a make a living. It's not like anyone really would mess with fifth-teen year old. I keep it quiet, but I also know a lot about both sides because of it." 'Great Alex, just great, now just go and tell him your whole life and we won't have a problem. I mean he is a gang leader and here you are trying to piss him off. But the question is? Do I care?'

"Interesting. You know that now you are associated with us now that you have talked to us, and have been seen in public with us?"

"Funny. No I'm not. I'm not anyone's side, and if you think I'm in danger from some of the other gangs, I'm not. I can protect myself just fine." When she turned her head, that's when Sesshomaru noticed how young the girl was. Her hair was a dark fudge brown color, with blue streaks in it here and there. She had numerous earrings and bracelets.

"If your only fifth-teen than how are you a DJ in a club then? And do you know that you're not in danger?"

"I perform in a club because I know what I am doing. I am one of the best around. And I'm not in danger because I get paid for all information that I give out. They wouldn't take me out because they need me. I have the information that everyone wants. So if you don't mind I am going home. It was nice meeting you in all, but I have to go buy some more turn tables and stuff tomorrow. See you later!" With that she started walking away and pulled out her cell phone and called a cab.

Sesshomaru turned to Sango and Miroku and gave them orders to track her and get where she lived and then to report back. Sesshomaru was quite intrigued, this teenage girl, Alex, had information on all of the other gangs. She could come in handy, long as he kept tabs on her, he might be able to get some info on Naraku.

****

Kagome was still unconscious and he had found her cell phone wasn't destroyed. He called a cab and figured they would pay a trip to his beach house. After all he hadn't been there since he had it built, that and very few people knew it existed. He and Kagome would be safe there until he felt it was safe enough to return to the mansion.

As soon as they got there, he opened the door, and looked around. He had never actually been in it. He had it built for a vacation that he never took and a life that he couldn't live. He had seen the blue-prints and picked out the furniture, but he had never actually been inside it. He walked up the stairs and went into one of the bedrooms and put Kagome on her stomach on the middle of the bed. The scrapes on her back weren't fatal, but they were bound to hurt like hell.

He got some water and a wash cloth, and cleaned her wounds quickly. He ached all over. He just couldn't move anymore. He moved quickly to the other bedroom through the joining door, leaving it open in case she needed anything. And soon just passed out on the bed.


	3. Information

**Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Turtlegirl**

**Why Me?**

**By:Turtlegirl**

Inuyasha woke up feeling a lot better than he did before. All the pain was gone, he was still a little bit sore, but he could deal with that. When he looked through the door, Kagome was still laying the way he left her the night before, except the fact that she had a death grip on the pillow now. Going down to the kitchen, he realized he had no food in the house whatsoever.

The problem was he couldn't very well leave Kagome alone. After all if she did wake up, she would probably run or doing something stupid. They were all very possible. But then again their was a little corner shop just down the street, and it would take him 15 minutes at the most. And he could always just lock Kagome in.

'Decisions, Decisions, I just don't know what to do, but I am really hungry, and I'm sure Kagome will be when she gets up. Oh well couldn't hurt to leave for 10 minutes.' With that Inuyasha went and made sure Kagome couldn't get out of her room. But before he left he made sure that he changed into some of the extra clothes that he had put in the dresser.

****

"Hmm, I'll get some ramen. I'll get all the flavors. Let's see some soda and juice. What would Kagome eat? That is the big question." Inuyasha was rambling away while buying his food. Everyone was giving him some weird stares, after his entire cart was full with every type or ramen, ice cream, chips, any other kind of junk food, and soda. He had all that a teenager would eat. And he was talking to himself. That usually does get you some weird stares. Finally after picking all that he thought that they would need for awhile, he headed towards the checkout. The cashier was giving him some looks that he didn't like, but he got over it none the less. After paying for the food, and stealing the shopping cart. (A/n: I have done this before! Shh! don't tell anyone!)

When he arrived, he set down the food, and then heard some moving from where Kagome was. Quickly running up the stairs, he saw that she had some how, started to move, with the blanket curling around her in a bunch of swirls, with her some where in them. As he slowly detangled her from the blankets, he noticed that she had somehow moved on to her back and was whimpering and trying to escape the pain. Still untangling her from the blankets, he turned over so that she was on her side. But he didn't notice that her eyes were slowly opening.

"Hmm.my back hurts. My head hurts too. Hmmm.I don't feel like going to school, go bug mom. I'm staying home. Just let me turn over. The sun isn't even up."

"Well, that could be because there isn't a window in this room and I don't think you have to worry about going to school. And I think I bought some aspirin, stay off your back for awhile. Its going to hurt like hell." Kagome opened her eyes and quickly sat up, unfortunely her head soon protested, and she started to feel a little dizzy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't think your human body can stand all the action, especially after an explosion like that." Inuyasha felt kind of bad, after all if he had been on the ground, his wounds would have healed, but even if she was on the top, she would have been hit with chunks of the buildings falling down on her.

"What the hell? When did I get here? I remember the explosion, and everything, but I don't remember coming here. Why didn't you just bring me home? Hey, that reminds me how did I get home last time?" Even though Kagome had more questions, he quickly interrupted her.

"Lets eat, and I will see if I have a shirt that might fit you, seeing as yours is a little torn up. The aspirin is somewhere in the kitchen, but you'll have to look in all the bags." With that he walked through the door, and some moving was heard, and then he reappeared with a shirt and handed it to her. "It might be a little big, but it's the smallest I have. The bathroom is the door right there." He pointed to a door, right across from the bed on the right.

Kagome at this point wasn't even thinking. She was still trying to comprehend some of the smaller things of life. She nodded dumbly and went and changed her shirt and came back out. Inuyasha had a strange feeling seeing her in his shirt; after all it did reach just below the butt. 'Thank Kami, she kept her pants on. Wait, where did that thought come from?' He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the kitchen.

Kagome's brain was still trying to figure out how she got here, but she thought she would soon get her answers. "So, are you going to answer my questions or are you just going to be Mr. Mysterious?"

"I don't think I have ever been called that one. But I must say that some people have thought of Mr. Sexy or among other things. But I don't think I have ever been called mysterious." He turned around and smirked and raised an eyebrow, but soon went back to putting things away in the cupboards. "Alright, Mr. I have a cocky attitude, are you going to answer my questions or not?" She wasn't feeling up to his usual pain in the ass attitude. She just wanted answers to go home and go to sleep, well that and get the pain in her back to go away.

"I told we eat and then I answer. Also, here," he handed her the bottle of aspirin "those will probably help with the headache and get some of the pain out of your back. So, what kind of ramen do you want?"

"Is that all you bought? Because that is about all I see. And do have anything that I can drink this with? I can't seem to find anything to drink."

"I bought more then ramen. I bought some chips, candy, soda, popcorn, and other necessary things. And the soda is in the fridge and the cups are in the cupboard to the right of it."

"Hmmm...Thanks."

After finishing their ramen, they moved to the living room. Inuyasha was sitting down in a chair right next to the television. While Kagome, sat down, with her elbows on her knees. Her back still hurt too much to put pressure on it. "I guess you want your answers. And since I am the only one here to give them to you, you probably want your answers now?"

"Yeah..." She was giving him a look that clearly said 'you kidnap me and you don't think I want answers?'

"Alright, well Sesshomaru, the guy that looks like me," she nodded "he's my brother. We are both the head of the gang called the Inus we had a spy named Kikyou, who went undercover for us. She infiltrated the gang called the Youkai. But she ended up betraying us and started working for Naraku the head of the Youkai."

"Then why does he want Kikyou so bad now? And what does that have to do with me? Why do they think that I am her?"

"Well, if you don't interrupt I will get to that. Well, supposedly Kikyou stole something from Naraku. Something he thought was very important." 'Its not exactly giving her all the information, oh well, its not like she needs the whole story, we're just giving her the edited version.'

"What was it?" Kagome just wanted to know what this had to do with her. What did it have to do with her?

"We haven't found out yet." 'Alright, Inuyasha that was a downright lie. Oh, well...' "But Kikyou ran off with it and then she hid somewhere. No one knows where, and no one even knows if she is alive or not. But you look exactly like her. Except she has brown eyes and you have blue."

"Well, that explains why they want me, but you still haven't explained how I got home last time, or how I got here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it," he growled at her. "Well, last time you were sleeping you didn't even wake up. So, we just dropped you inside while your family was asleep. We had set up security to watch you. But Naraku's people took them out. And you passed out after the explosion so I brought you here. We have to lie low, since everyone thinks that we are dead, it will give us time to heal, and then we'll return when all of this has died down."

"But what about my family? Does that mean that they think I'm dead?" Her eyes were serious. She didn't want her family to go through that. Especially since she wasn't dead.

"They think you are dead too. Of course it takes awhile for everyone to believe it. But if you want to go back to your family, and get yourself and them killed then by all means, do as you please." He didn't mean for it to sound too harsh, but what's done, is done.

"I guess. How long are we going to stay here?" She didn't want her family to go through a false grief, and she didn't want to be part of this. She just wanted to go back home. But she didn't want people to die because of her.

"I don't know, probably a couple weeks. We'll probably have to go shopping. I don't think my clothes would fit you, and neither would you want to wear them. We'll go out tomorrow. Your back should be better by then."

"Oh...yeah.okay.umm.so what are we going to do know?" Well, she got her answers, but now they had nothing to do.

"I guess we could just watch TV." After getting situated, they flipped through the channels, after some yelling and arguing over the remote, they finally decided on a movie, and fell asleep.

****

"They still haven't found any bodies from the wreckage of Inuhoshi. But they haven't finished moving all of the debris." Miroku and Sango were at the weekly meeting with Sesshomaru. The whole gang had been on edge to see whether Inuyasha was dead or not.

"But their still is that possibility. Did you have the information team look into that Alex girl?" Sesshomaru wanted to know if she really did have any good information. If she did then he might get the stuff he needed to get rid of Naraku.

"Ends up she lives by herself, about five minutes away from the main street. Also, when she was getting out of the debris, she said she was hanyou. There is nothing really on her background. Nothing about family, friends, only where and when she was born. And even that doesn't say who her mother or fathers were. But she has been in and out of clubs, ends up she was of the best DJ's out there. According to some of our contacts, she's a big part of the underground. A lot of people call her the Angel of Death. Her information is supposedly some of the best out there. She doesn't give any false stuff. But you also have to pay a good price to get it though."

"Do you think that she would have anything of value against Naraku?"

"They say that she has something against Naraku. He has tried to pay her for information before; she refused the offer. Most likely has something to do with her non-existent past."

"Talk to her work out a deal. Any information she has. If its any good, and she sets a price we'll pay it, but only if the information is of any value. Work it out as soon as possible." With that Miroku and Sango left to go and work out a deal with this so called 'Angel of Death.' Sesshomaru was busy thinking about this so called Angel of Death. Her real name was Alex. Last name not found. Just Alex is all that his men could find. And informants took any money they could get, why would she turn down Naraku? Their was something in her past that needed to be found; and found soon.

****

Sango and Miroku were slowly walking up the little stairs to the building that they had followed Alex to the night before. They rang the door bell, and heard some yelling and then some soft footsteps. The door slowly opened, and Alex appeared. There she was standing in the doorway wearing a big pair of baggy camouflage pants and a black tank top, that written of the top of it was rebel in big letters.

"Was waiting till you guys would show up. Come on in." As they walked in they noticed that it was finely furnished and wood floors and only the best of everything. "So, do you want anything or drink or eat? Or something else I can do for you?"

"We came here to work a deal out for some information." Miroku wasn't even paying attention as Alex asked them why they were there; he was still surprised by the expensive paintings on the wall. They were mostly manga and anime artists but they were still a good price.

"Come on, we'll discuss this in my office. Follow me." They slowly walked up a pair of spiral stairs, and turned to the first door on the left. They slowly walked into an office, it two desks. A desk in the corner with a computer with some other electronics; another desk was located with two chairs in front of it and 3 big windows behind it. It was a cherry wood desk, and it held some photos of miscellaneous people and then their some files and papers here and there. "You can take a seat. So what are we here to discuss?"

"Is it true that you are the informant called 'Angel of Death'?"

"Yes, I am. But most people call me Alex. They just call me that in the underground. You don't want your real name getting out down there. Only people that are trust worthy of it."

"We are here to see if we could get some information on Naraku." Alex made a funny face and then sighed.

"Information on him is hard, but I have more than most people out there. I could talk to some people, call in some favors. If you give me about a week I could have you a good sized file."

"The conditions?" Sango knew their was always a catch somewhere. And this is how it usually came.

"That your boss has to come pick it up. I have to make sure the person I think it is going to is going to actually get it. You come any time the day that is set. A file on Naraku though is going to run about 7,000 to 15,000. Depends on what kind of information and what size file you want. And if you don't like the information, I won't hold you to pay for it. You can look through it briefly and if you like then you can keep it and pay for it."

"We want everything. Everything and anything you can get we will take. And we'll give you the whole week that you asked for."

"Alright deal! I'll get everything I can get on Naraku. I've already got some, but I haven't gotten a whole lot!"

"Sesshomaru will come to pick it up next Friday then. Well we must be going. We must inform Sesshomaru of the deal we have made."

"I understand. Let me lead you out." Alex watched them leave. 'They are getting way too close. I will give them their information and then I will block them before they get way to close to the truth.'

****

Kagome fell asleep soon after the movie started. Inuyasha stayed up until the end. Inuyasha shut the TV. off and picked Kagome up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He moved the covers to the side and slowly placed Kagome on her stomach. He then pulled the covers over her and then left to his own room.

He wondered about Kagome, he felt guilty for her getting involved and for her getting hurt. That's why he guessed he was being so nice to her. That or it was because she reminded him of Kikyou so much. But he wasn't going to go there. Kikyou betrayed them, betrayed him. He quickly shut of those thoughts before he brought back the painful memories. He changed into a pair of sweat pants and soon he was asleep in a matter of no time.

"I have to pick up the information on Friday. 15,000 isn't a bad price long as the information it's of any good." Miroku and Sesshomaru were discussing some of the deal. When they were leaving Sango came running up the hall; waving them down.

"You guys might want to come see this! There's a girl that Naraku kidnapped; he was beating her and our men got her before they shot her! They're going to bring her in. They said she needs medical attention."

"Call the doctor and make sure that she comes as soon as possible. And do we have any information on the girl?"

"We know that her name is Rin, and that she use to live in old shrine. Naraku must have thought she had information about the Shikon."

"But if he was beating her, and ready to kill her. Then she must not have had any information."

"Are two going to stand there all day or are you going to come and see her! She should be here in a second!"

They put her in a room, and the doctor was checking her out. When the doctor came out, she was slowly putting things in her bag. "Well, no doubt she was kept by Naraku. She was beaten pretty badly. I had to give her seven stitches, and no doubt she hasn't been fed in quite a few days. Here are some pills. Give her two everyday, one in the morning and one at night. If she wakes up, I would suggest she not move very much, and strict bed rest and lots of good food, she make her as good as new."

"Thank you Kaede for all of your help." Kaede nodded and soon she was out the door and driving away form the mansion. Sesshomaru sent everyone back to their posts or back to bed. Though, Sesshomaru found the girl, Rin was quite interesting, not to mention once all the cuts and bruises were gone, and then she would probably be a really beautiful girl. He sat down in one of the chairs next to her bed, and slowly started to think of all the information and plans he had on Naraku.

So far they had yet to take him down. They had only taken a few sections of his men. In order to fully stop him from doing anymore harm, they were going to have to take Naraku himself. As Sesshomaru was thinking, Rin started to toss and turn in pain, and her eyes were slowly opening. Sesshomaru allowed her to take in her surroundings and when she noticed him sitting in a chair right next to her, her eyes widened and she was just about to spring out of the bed and run. But Sesshomaru slowly put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

She closed her eyes as if he was going to hit her. When the blow never came, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him in shock. "What happened?" Sesshomaru was surprised by the pure sweet and innocent voice that spoke to him, but he quickly recovered and answered her questions.

"You are with the Inus. We saved you from Naraku. I am Sesshomaru, leader of the Inus. And you are Rin, correct?" He knew he couldn't startle her with too much information yet. She was still injured and probably suffered some bad trauma from being with Naraku.

"Yes, my name is Rin. Thank you for saving me from Naraku. But I don't see why you need me?"

"We don't need you, we are protecting you. The Inus have a certain vendetta against Naraku. And we won't hurt you; we are just keeping you here for your protection."

"You promise, you won't hurt me?" All you could see was her eyes. She slowly hid under the blanket why he was talking, and poked her eyes out just to see if he was telling the truth.

"I promise you as leader of the Inus, that none of my gang nor will I hurt you. Also, do you want anything to eat? Or would you like to go back to sleep?"

"I'm very tired. Would you happen to have some pain-killers or something?"

"That reminds me." He pulled the bottle that Kaede gave to him. Since she was awake she could take them herself. "The doctor gave you these. I'll get you some water real quick." He went out into the hall and then reappeared five minutes later with a pitcher of water and a cup. "Here." He handed her a pill and a cup of water. She quickly did as he asked and soon her eyes were drooping and she was having a hard time staying awake. "I'll leave to your rest. If you need anything there are guards outside your room." With that he slowly walked out the door, but he heard her quiet murmur of what sounded like a thank you.

Inuyasha learned to never let a woman go shopping, especially with a credit card and three hundred-dollar limit. He sent her out to get everything she needed clothes and 'all that girl stuff' as he put it. He gave her three hours and then they would meet up in the food court. Just because he was hanyou didn't mean he had to carry all of her bags.

Though he never realized that someone could smile so much and truly mean it. It never ceased to amaze him how she did that. Once they arrived back at the house, she showed him all of the clothes that she bought. He wouldn't deny that they looked bad, but he would never tell her that they looked good either. After her little fashion show was done. He went into the kitchen and already saw her making some ramen. "What are you doing?"

"Thank you for the clothes. Too bad I couldn't have gotten some of the ones from my house.oh well. I'm sure that you are hungry after you were carrying all those bags for me. What kind of Ramen do you want? Oh, and I picked you up something, I'll look for it later though."

"Hmm.I want chicken ramen. What kind of gift?" He was intrigued at what she could have gotten him; after all she didn't know him all that well to know what he liked or anything. 'Man I am getting as curious as a cat. Damn it.'

"You'll just have to find out later. Here's your ramen." They ate their food in a comfortable silence and then soon after they were both tired from trip out today. Both sleeping completely unaware of how they got closer and closer to each other everyday.

****

One Week Later

Inuyasha and Kagome had grown more accustomed to each other's presence, after so long. Soon after getting sick of ramen, Kagome had made Inuyasha go shopping for some other food. So every night now Kagome gives Inuyasha a new cooking lesson every day. They have the occasional fight or argue here and there, but that is only to be suspected with Inuyasha's type of attitude.

They did get bored every now and then, but they would either find something on the television or they would go down and rent a movie at the blockbuster not to far away. After one of their cooking lessons, they sat around eating chicken stir-fry. After they finished eating they sat in silence for awhile, then Inuyasha chose that time to speak up. "I'll call Sesshomaru tomorrow. I'll tell him all that happened, and I will see what he tells us to do."

"Does that mean that I might be able to tell my family that I am alive?" She had those hopeful eyes, he didn't want to say no and diminish all of that hope, but he couldn't exactly say yes either.

"You see...I'll see what Sesshomaru says is best." Well, she didn't have that same look in her eyes, they looked crestfallen, but their was still that little twinkle of hope in the corners of her eyes. It still made him a feel a bit guilty, but at least not all of her hope was gone, just yet. After settling down, after the normal routine, they put in the movie they had rented for the night, and slowly started to drift away.

Sesshomaru had gotten to know Rin, a little bit better over the week. She could only stay awake for so many hours at a time. But he made sure she was well fed, and that she made sure to take her medicine. She was still slightly afraid of everyone. She had taken a liking to Sango, and himself, but she wouldn't let Miroku her anywhere near her. Seems he asked his famous question, which did not sit well with her. She was absolutely terrified of him past that day. She didn't like to talk a lot about her past or about her time with Naraku.

She only used to tell little things like her family and old friends, but she didn't quite trust us all that much, so she didn't tell a whole lot about anything. He left orders for Rin to be fed and for Sango to go in and check on her and see if she needed it anything why he was gone. He was going with Miroku, to go pick up the information from this Alex girl. He had given her the full week to get the information, and have it ready for him. Miroku and he both walked down to the garage and he picked out his favorite car, his brand-new boxster convertible.

Sesshomaru slowly parked the car in front of the small house, and caught the smell of roses and other various flowers. He then noticed that it was coming from the roof, and that their were flowers all over it as he could see. He slowly walked up the steps with Miroku and knocked on the door. Their was a bark from inside, and then some soft footsteps coming down the stairs. When the door opened he had to raise an eyebrow at her appearance. Alex stood there in a pair of shorts and a tank-top that said "If hell froze over, then I would take over." (A/N I have this shirt and god do I love it!) Her hair was done up in a messy bun, with big chunks hanging down in places, and a pair of rectangle glasses covering her eyes. Though the funniest part is she looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she had a spoon in her mouth, and a pint of ice-cream in the other. She looked rather shocked and then took the spoon out of her mouth. "Is it Friday? I could have sworn it was Wednesday."

I promise you that it is Friday and I have come to pick up the information that was promised?

"Oh yeah. I was just working on some last pages of that. Come on in. Do want anything to eat or drink? I haven't slept in a couple days, and I guess I lost track of what day it was."

Miroku and I slowly walked up the stairs, and slowly turned into her office. "Please take a seat. Let me just print out these last couple pages." She slowly walked over and then started typing away, a couple seconds later the printer started to shoot off some pages. She slowly grabbed them and then she pat the dog sitting right next to her desk. I hadn't noticed the dog till now, but it was a black Labrador, and it seemed to be well behaved. She put the newly acquired pages into a large manila folder and then handed it to me. I accepted and waited for her to speak.

"There is all the information I could find on Naraku and some extra information that I thought would be quite useful. You can look through it all and see if it is okay, and then we will agree on a price."

I leafed through some of the pages. I handed a few to Miroku to look at. As we sat there looking through it, Alex had relaxed in her chair and absently petted the dog next to her and slowly drifting away. Before she did, I interrupted her, "There is a file on Rin, and my three best assassins, Hiten, Maten, and Kouga. Why would you include them in here?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked me over and then answered my question. "Because I heard that Rin is now in your care. I figured you would want information on her to help understand her a little better. And I included you assassins, because they have been heard to been lurking around Naraku too much. Its suspicion that they are really spies for Naraku in your hideout. The disc that is attached to that shows my proof. It's a security clip of your assassins talking to Naraku. Also, if you look a little further into the file you will find some information Kikyou and Kagome that you never had. There are a lot of discs, like the plans to Naraku's hideout. All the information is on disc, but I printed it out so that you could see it all out in the open. The blue colored disc holds everything that is in that file, it might come in handy if you want the information more organized on a computer."

"I see. I'll take it all. How about the 15,000 that we agreed upon?"

"Hmm.oh yeah.12,000 should be fine. Most of the information came from the underground or straight from Naraku's computer system."

"I'll give the 15,000 and any future information you get on Naraku or anything of importance to me you will inform me?"

"All right deal. I can do that. But if I find any information how will I reach you?" Her eyes were closed and she was absently shoving ice cream in her mouth, and petting the dog at the same time. I put all the information back in the folder and I nod to Miroku, and he slowly walks out the door and back to the car to go get the money.

"How did you get all this information?" I place a card on her desk with Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and my own cell phone numbers. She picks it up and glances at it and nods.

"Hmm, oh I got it mostly from the underground; everything is very hush hush right now. No one down there likes Naraku, he tried to take a hostile takeover of it, and ever since everyone in the underground has been strictly against him. The plan failed, you can't take over something that barely exists as it is. He just wanted it so he could control all the sources and flow of information. Though it seems his main players, Kagura and Kanna, they do not work for him from choice. He controls both of their hearts. They cannot escape because he decides whether or not they die."

She put down her spoon as Miroku walked in and he placed the briefcase on the desk and slowly opened it and showed it to her. She glanced at it and then at Miroku. She gave him a pointed look and growled. That's when I noticed where he was looking. A tank-top is not a very good choice of what to wear around a perverted monk. He then looked away as soon as the dog noticed the disturbance and started barking and growling. Miroku looked away nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

I decided not to comment on this instead I hit him in the back of the head and began to stand. The dog though did not stop barking nor growling, with the petting of its ears it ceased barking and growling and enjoyed the pleasure of being petted. "Einsteine be nice. He was just messing around. Even if he is messed up in the head, we can't help that." Well at least the dog had a name, even if it was quite a strange name. "Well, I'll walk you guys to the door. And if I find anything of importance I will notify right away."


	4. Old Friends

**Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Turtlegirl**

**Why Me?**

**By: Turtlegirl**

Inuyasha woke up bright and early, like he did every morning. He didn't need a lot of sleep like humans, and usually was restless when he did eventually sleep. Lately, thought that hadn't been happening; ever since he brought Kagome home, he felt more at piece. 'Or maybe I am losing my mind. That is always a good reason.'

He decided he would call Sesshomaru, seeing as he was up practically all the time. He slept maybe once or twice a week, if that. It was about five in the morning; no doubt Sesshomaru would be up. After dialing Sesshomaru's cell phone he listened to the ringing for quite awhile, finally when the person answered, that was defiantly not Sesshomaru. "Hello?" "Shippo? What the hell are you doing with Sesshomaru's cell phone you dumbass?"

"Inuyasha? But you're dead? Oh god don't tell me you're haunting me already?" That was when Inuyasha heard a girl in the background one that he didn't recognize, then he heard the creaking noise of a bed and some sheets being moved around.

"Shippo stop fucking some girl and get me Sesshomaru right now, you dumbass. And when I do die I am going to haunt you just to piss you off."

"Whatever, look, I'm getting Sesshomaru so don't push your luck. I could hang up with you. And the girl that was me; I did not just sleep with her, she simply fell asleep and I brought her home that was it!" Just as Shippo walked into Rin's room, he noticed Sesshomaru still sitting the same chair he did every time and silently handed the phone and told him that he might want to talk in his office so that he wouldn't wake up Rin. With that Shippo left to go retrieve his guest.

****

As Sesshomaru was handed the phone, he couldn't help but wonder who would call him so early. As he slowly walked down the hall, to his office, he raised the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"God-damn-it! I thought you carried your cell phone with you all the time! And who would you think would call you this early in the morning?"

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru was quite surprised. He had expected not to survive. He mourned for him even if it was a small bit. It's just that he had to keep the Inus going and he would not fall just because of some small fickle emotion.

"Yeah who else would you being talking too? I mean if I chose to haunt you don't you think I would have done something better than calling your phone?"

"Sometimes I wonder. Now where have you been? And why didn't you contact us?"

"Well it wasn't safe you know that. And I got Kagome too. We escaped even if it was barely. And we're at my beach house, the one that I never had time for."

"I see. So you did it to get the attention away from you and the girl? Well, I have new information on Naraku that I think you will find interesting. Plus, if this information is right then Naraku is planning to do something and it's going to be big."

"New information. Information on Naraku is almost impossible to find! And if there is any it is very little. How'd you get it?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. I'll send Sango and Miroku to pick you both up at around nine."

"All right. We'll be ready then."

****

Sesshomaru sent a guard to go and wake up them up and to meet them in his office. After 10 minutes of waiting, they both appeared looking a like they both got hit by a train. Sango was wearing Miroku's bathroom robe, and Miroku was wearing a pair of silk, blue boxers. "I suppose you had a good sleep?" All he got were grumbles for an answer. Finally Miroku seemed to come somewhat alive.

"What do you want? You realize its 5:30 in the morning?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are still alive. I want you to go and pick them up at Inuyasha's beach house at nine o' clock." That comment had them both wide- awake and they were just throwing questions here and there.

"So that means that you'll pick them both up at nine?" That snapped them both out of their trance and they were nodding their heads furiously.

"Alright you are both dismissed." They both scurried out the door and were running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

****

Inuyasha told Kagome about them going back to the mansion and they were going to pick them up at nine. Kagome could have cared less, she was half asleep when he told her and all that she understood was to put all her stuff in the book bag that they bought. She nodded her head after Inuyasha explained and then she just turned over and tried to get deeper into the blankets. Inuyasha just shook his head and went around looking in the drawers and that was when he noticed that everything was already in her bag!

She must have been just picking stuff out of it instead of putting it away. He then brought the bag downstairs and set it by the door. Just then he saw Sango get out of a Jeep and then Miroku was driving his mustang down the street. 'I'll kick his ass later for driving my car. It will just have to wait till we get back to the mansion.'

Inuyasha opened the door and was greeted by Sango and Miroku. "Hey Guys! I'll be back in a second let me get Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up the stairs and saw Kagome was up and looking for her bag. "I told you that we were going back to the mansion. I told you that before you rolled over and went back to sleep. Come on Sango and Miroku are downstairs." By the time the word Sango left his mouth, Kagome was already bolting down the stairs to go see Sango. Inuyasha slowly followed. Kagome and Sango were all over each other (Not that way. you hentai. ) and talking at speeds that were humanly impossible. Miroku and Inuyasha both shared a look and watched from the sidelines.

Kagome still wasn't very happy. Once they got back to the mansion, they ushered her off to a room and locked her in, again. Was she not trustworthy? Everyone had gone off, saying they had to attend a meeting with Sesshomaru, since he had supposedly got new information on this Naraku person that they were after. Inuyasha had her bag sent up, but than pushed her in and said he would be back later, and then closed the door.

This room was different than the rest she had been shoved into before. The bedroom was a dark forest green color, and the bathroom was just as elegant as the other rooms she had seen. But their was a side room that had a big stuffed couch, and an overstuffed chair, but in front of the couch was a large television with a DVD player, VCR, and about anything else someone could think of.

Since she knew it was going to be awhile, Kagome decided to watch some TV. and wait until she was allowed out of her room.

****

After everyone yelled at Inuyasha for what he did, they filled him in on everything that happened while he was gone. This Alex girl that he had heard about intrigued him. The information that he saw looked like it would have taken years to accomplish, and it was all written out to detail, and all analyzed fully. And it all came from a D.J that's about 15 years old? He'd ponder more on that later.

Other than that Sesshomaru had told him of the girl, Rin. How he talked about this girl, and how much time he had spent with her, it sounded that he loved her. But of course, Sesshomaru said that it was just for information on Naraku. After the meeting was complete, Sesshomaru excused himself to go see Rin; after all it was time for her medicine. Inuyasha knew that Kagome was probably already pissed off at him for locking her in that room, but it's not exactly like their was anybody to watch over her while he was gone, and she probably would have gotten lost in the mansion. Inuyasha decided to look around before he had to go and face Kagome's wrath. Over the time at the beach house, he had grown pretty accustomed to her temper, as well as her cooking.

****

Sesshomaru had went to see Rin, and when he got there, she came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and her hair down and soaking wet. As he looked her up and down, he noticed all the cuts and bruises that covered her skin. There were at least thirty cuts here and their and numerous bruises the sizes of fists. None of the cuts were deep enough to scar, but would take a good amount of time to heal. Rin immediately blushed and shut the door so that only her head was showing outside the door. "Sorry, I didn't know that you were out here. I just forgot my clothes." She gestured to the neatly folded pile of clothes on the end of the bed.

He picked them up and handed them to her. "It's quite alright; I'll have to send you and Sango shopping."

"No, that's alright. It means a lot to me for what you have done so far, and I don't want to intrude."

"Until Naraku is beaten, then you will have to stay here and I think that you would like clothes that fit better than Sango's." She quickly grabbed the clothes and shut the door. He could make out the sounds of clothes rustling, and finally she opened the door, while towel drying her hair.

"Well, long as it isn't any trouble, I mean I don't want to do anything wrong or anything."

"You're not doing anything wrong. And I promise that no one here will hurt you like Naraku did."

She looked around, and she seemed to look at the door, but then she returned her gaze to Sesshomaru. She looked at him like a lost puppy. "You promise that Naraku will never hurt me again?"

He sat down next to her and took her hands in his. "I promise you that Naraku will never touch you ever again."

****

Inuyasha was walking around the mansion, making sure everything was in order. When he realized it was time for lunch, he went to kitchens and had the cook make Kagome and himself a sandwich. He was hoping to use the food as a peace offering for locking her in her room all day.

He opened the door and looked around and realized that she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He quietly followed the noise from the television and looked through the doorway and saw she was sleeping on the couch while strangling one of the pillows.

He quietly set down the tray and shook her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and all she saw was silver, when her eyes focused she realized the silver was Inuyasha's hair. "Well are you going to wake up or are you going to sit there and stare at me all day?"

She quickly looked away as the blush started to rise on her checks. She moved over as Inuyasha sat down and handed her a plate. They ate in silence and stared at the television. After Kagome was done, she put down her plate on the table. "So who did you have make the sandwiches?"

"What do you mean? Why couldn't I have made them?"

"I may have been teaching you how to cook. But you still can't make something like a sandwich. The only thing you are capable of making is Ramen and whatever else I have taught you how to make."

"Hey! I can to make more than Ramen and what you have taught me. I can make a frozen dinner too!"

"That isn't exactly something to be proud of! And when are you going to let me out of here!"

Going from food to why she was locked in her room, was a fast change in subjects, but Inuyasha caught it; she was trying to confuse him in order to get out of her room. "Nope. Nice try, but you are not getting out of this room. This way I know where you are at all times."

"That isn't fair! You can't expect just to sit here all day and watch TV!"

"Well too bad. You can't leave this room, because than I know one of my men isn't harassing you, you aren't escaping, or miserably lost somewhere in the mansion. But I'll let you go shopping with Rin and Sango tomorrow. Does that sound all right?"

"Wha? What? Huh?" 'One minute he is yelling at me and the next he is saying I can go out with Sango and this Rin person for the day? What is wrong with this picture?'

Inuyasha sighed, and finally went into deeper detail. "We got Rin from Naraku. She was beaten pretty badly, obviously he wanted some information from her but she didn't have it. Now she is in our custody, like you. And Rin needs clothes and so Sango is going shopping with her. You are more than welcome to go if you want. But once you get back its right back to this room. Understood?"

"So, I can go shopping with them, but if I "accidentally" lose them, then what would happen, hmm?"

"Trust me if you lose them, then I will personally come and find you, and make sure you never leave this room ever. Even if I have to chain you to the wall. Is that understood? You stay with them at all times."

The seriousness on his face, really made him look like he would do that. And Kagome just couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious. Kagome gulped and finally answered. "I understand."

"Good, well, I have a stuff to do. I'll make sure that you get dinner. I'll see if Sango will come by later and keep you company." He put the plates back on the tray and walked out the door. As he was walking down the hall, he could here Kagome cursing and trying to get the door to open.

****

"Now what are the rules?"

"But I already recited them like twenty times! I think we all know by now!" Kagome was beyond frustrated at being treated like a five year old. And everyone was watching with amusement as Inuyasha gave her rules for going out.

Rin, the one girl whom she met days before, and Sango were all going shopping at the mall for clothes. But Inuyasha was afraid that she would either run off or get lost in the mall and get separated...so far she might just do that to piss him off.

"Do I care if they know them? No, I don't, I want to make sure you know them, and that you don't do something stupid. And if you don't recite them, then you won't go anywhere except right back up to the room you came from."

"Damn jerk. If I didn't suffer from boredom, I would shove these rules up your ass." At the look Inuyasha gave her, she sighed and started to recite 'the rules.' "Fine, I will not leave their sight. If I go somewhere than somebody has to come with me and I have to tell someone where I am going. I am not to leave the store that they are in. I am not to contact anyone I know. If anyone that I knows sees me, than I am to immediately call you and leave the mall. Is their any I forgot?"

"I guess that will do for now. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah right...me do something stupid....right...I think you should talk to yourself about that issue." Before he could even yell at her, she was already in the car with Rin, Miroku, and Sango driving away.

"Just wait till you get back! I'll get you for that little comment!"

****

"I love shopping, I love malls, I love clothes, I love jewmph," Kagome had been chanting her 'loves' ever since they arrived at the mall, and after a couple hours, Sango couldn't take it. She took her hand and put it over Kagome's mouth to shut her up.

"Kagome, we get the point. You like going out. We got that about an hour ago. We also understand that you have spent a week with Inuyasha and crammed into a room for a week, but please save us from the song of your 'loves'."

"Sorry, staring at the same walls and watching daytime TV isn't exactly entertaining for so long. There are only so many soap operas out there."

"Alright, Alright, but we're shopping for clothes for Rin, and we'll get you something to entertain yourself, since you so desperately need it." Just as Rin came out of the fitting rooms, with all of the clothes she wanted.

After they paid for the clothes and handed the bags to Miroku. (After all you have to have someone carry all the bags...lol) They went to the food court for something to eat. Once at the food court they started looking at what their was to eat, trying to decide what they wanted.

As Rin and Sango went off to get some Chinese food for themselves, Miroku and Kagome were left to decide what they wanted. As Kagome was about to go get some pizza with Miroku, their were three shouts of her name. As Kagome turned around to see who said her name, her two friends Yuka, and Ayame attached themselves to her.

****

Kagome looked desperately at Miroku, while her three friends attached themselves to her arms. All three of them crying their hearts out and muttering incoherent phrases. Miroku was looking on with a look of shock and horror. All while thinking of what Inuyasha would do when he found that someone knew that Kagome was alive.

Rin and Sango returned, looking on with Miroku, while Kagome tried to detach her friends from her arms. All three of them had a death grip on her and would not let her go for anything. Miroku had his cell phone out and yelling quite frantically into it, while Sango tried to get the cell phone out of Miroku's grip. And Rin, well she just stood there and watched while eating her food.

After many failed attempts Sango finally got the phone from Miroku's grip and was immediately getting yelled at by Inuyasha. "What do you mean her friends are there?"

"Exactly what Miroku said. Her friends are here and currently crying and almost permantly attached to Kagome at this rate." Sango was rubbing her temples while trying to keep what little sanity she had at the moment to herself.

"Well you got to get her out of there and some how make them forget that she's alive. And don't make me pull the witches and mikos out to do a simple job."

"Simple, what the hell is simple about her friends finding her after she is supposedly dead and walking around a mall like she was never in an explosion?"

"Well Damn, Sango it's not that hard to use your brain sometimes, just tell them they have the wrong person. They just look an awful lot alike. Make up a name and then leave and come straight back. I can't risk anymore happening."

"Fine, asshole." After she clicked off the phone and threw it at Miroku. She casually started walking towards the distressed Kagome and casually detached her friends. "I'm sorry can we help you? I think you might have the wrong person. Because my friend here," after putting her arms around a shocked Kagome's shoulders "isn't named Kagome. Her name is Kikyo. Yeah, Kikyo....but we really ought to be going. Seeing as we have to go meet a certain someone." As Sango said that, she caught the flinch that Kagome had.

"It was really nice meeting you guys....umm....I have to go, hope you find your friend...heheh..." Kagome was nervously laughing and waving as Sango pulled her away from the two hysteric girls.

****

Once in the car and on their way back to the mansion, everyone was silent except for the little chant that Kagome had created...

"It was so not my fault....I'm still going to get it....it was so not my fault....I'm still going to get it..." That is all that could be heard in the entire car, while Rin still ate her Chinese food and smiled the entire time. Sango looked on with a worried expression wondering on Kagome's state of mind. While Miroku had perverted thoughts on different types of punishments Inuyasha could have for Kagome.

****

While at the mansion, everyone stayed out of Inuyasha's path, while waiting for Kagome and everyone to get back from the mall. Inuyasha had already broken large amounts of glass and wore a hole in the floor from pacing and chanting over and over again... "She is so going to get it...She is so going to get it."


End file.
